Murderer in Malibu
by VnesscutieAshleyyluv
Summary: MILEY FINDS OUT THAT A MURDERER WANTS TO KIDNAPP HER! SHE IS SCARED! WHAT WILL SHE AND HER FRIENDS DO? WHO IS THE MURDERER? A LITTLE IT OF ROMANCE FOR PEOPLE WHO WANTED SOME! MOLIVER AND LOLIVER! STORY MUCH BETTER THAN SUMMARY! R&R PLZ! NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Just the Beginning

**Murderer in Malibu**

**Summary: There's been a mysterious murder in Malibu. Rumor has it that he murderer is looking for Hannah Montana all over the city of California! Miley is getting really scared and doesn't know what to do! Will Miley and her friends be able to figure out who the murderer is and stop it?**

**The News**

_The doorbell rings_

Lilly walks in. "Hey Miley! How's homework comin' along?"

" Not to bad considering I have to do an hour of math, two hours of science, half an hour of language arts, 45 minutes of world history, and an hour and a half of Spanish." replied Miley being sarcastic as she always was.

"Right sorry! Well, I'll just be leaving now!"

"No, I was just playing with you Lily. Stay, you can watch TV, while I finish my homework."

Lily took the remote and turned it on. She was flipping through channels. "Man! Nothing is on! Fine! I'll just watch the news; at least something exciting will happen! I mean, they always make things up! _**ALWAYS**_!"

Lilly put on Channel four. They were talking about the weather and then came stuff about tragic things. _ There has been a murder somewhere up in Malibu._ Suddenly, like rockets, Miley's head shot up and Lily's eyes turned as huge as an owl. _Rumor has it that the murderer is killing innocent people and is looking for Hannah Montana. Nobody knows who this murderer is. All we saw the last time he killed someone was that he was wearing a black cloak and a face mask._ Miley and Lily turned to look at each other.

"Lily, what am I going to do. I am Hannah Montana, but I don't want to turn myself in to the murder because…1. I don't want to die…and 2. I don't even know who the murderer is! "

"Well, if you don't want to get killed, just don't turn yourself in! It's simple…and I thought you were smart! Hmph!"

" No! Lily," Miley was starting to get annoyed," If I don't turn myself in, the murderer will keep killing innocent people and it will be my entire fault. I will keep getting the sin and I don't want that. Do you understand me?"

" Yeah, but Miley! It's not like the murderer is going door to door in this neighborhood this very second! I mean what are the odds"

Suddenly, The door bell was being pounded. Lily and Miley turned around dumbfounded. After all, they were the only two at home.

"Oh! Those are the odds…heh! Hide!" Lily said trying to get under the sofa.

"Lily get up! I am going to have to face this sooner or later."

"Why don't you choose later…It's safer…Hey! That rhymes...heh"

"No, I don't want him to kill innocent people because of me! I'm sorry Lily, but I am going to face him and you are coming with me. God knows who the murderer is…it could be _anyone_"

The door kept pounding harder and harder.

Miley and Lily crept up to the door and got ready to opened. As soon as they opened it they closed their eyes and felt a gush of wind go by them.

"Is it over?" Lily asked in a high, squeaky voice.

"It sure is!" Lily and Miley opened their eyes. It was Mr. Stewart who answered.

"Dad?" Miley asked.

The next minute Jackson came downstairs.

"What took you so long? I really had to go to the bathroom!" Jackson asked being very annoyed at his sister and her friend.

"Yeah Miles, Lily! It felt like we were waiting for an hour. Is something wrong?" Asked Robby.

"Well, yeah, Mr. Stewart…ya see? Miley and I were watching the news and we found out that a mur-"Lily started to say but got interrupted by Miley.

"That they ran out of fries in McDonalds…heh! Sorry dad gotta go…so much homework, so little time…heh…see ya!" Saying this Miley ran upstairs holding Lily's hand.

"What are you doing? You can't tell my dad what we heard on the news! He will get too overprotective and I don't want that!"

" But Miley, he might possibly be the only one who might help you!"

"No Lily, I don't want my father getting hurt just because of Hannah Montana…me"

"But-"

"Besides Lily it was just a rumor…nobody knows if it is true or not. They could just be lying to get an actual interesting story for once."

"But Miley, what if this is for real this time?"

"Trust me Lily…I'm positive!"

"Ok…fine…if you say so, but don't say I didn't warn you…cause i did."

"Yeah…yeah…yeah"

They went out of her room, downstairs, and outside to the beach. They knew that whatever happens, they will keep it a secret. But what they didn't know was, Something bad was coming their way!

**(A/N)**

**Likey ? Likey? Or no! Review and tell me if I should continue! Plz!!! All your reviews help!**


	2. The Strange Letter

**(A/N) Thanks for reviewing! Here is the next chapter for the people who wanted it!**

**The Strange Letter**

The next day, Miley went to school and went to her second period class. She had been tardy because her brother_ accidentally_ turned of the alarm.

"Ms. Stewart…so nice of you to join us two hours after school begins!" Miley hated her World History teacher. She was always on the look out to get somebody in trouble.

"Ms. Stewart, for your tardy you will get an hour of detention with me and you will not be able to participate in any events that are happening in the school for the next week."

"But, Ms. Kunkle, its not my fault! Jackson turned off my alarm on purpose. He knows how mean a teacher you are and…oops…heh…I didn't mean that."

"Ms. Stewart, not only will you get detention and not be able to participate in any events, but you will also have to stay in with me for lunch for the next two weeks. You blamed your tardiness on your brother and you paid no respect to the teacher. Now, will you take a seat? Unless you want detention for that as well!"

"No Ms. Kunkle."

"Good! Now where was I? O right! The news" Now most of you have heard that there is a murderer going along killing people looking for Hannah Montana! The principal has told me to warn you guys about keeping safe. In this case you must always stay with someone because, chances are, if a murderer catches you alone…he will kill you"

Miley gasped really loud and everyone turned to look at her.

"Ms. Stewart, is something wrong?"

"No, I-I am ju-just nervous and sca-scared that the murderer might come to our neighborhood."

"Well, I don't think you will have anything to worry about! The only person who should be worrying right now is Hannah Montana and I really don't think you are her, are you!?!"

"Uh…n-no Ms. Kunkle"

The rest of the day wasn't what Miley would call normal.

School was okay but…when she got home…That's when everything got started.

**At home**

"Hey Miley…looks like you got mail," said Robby, handing Miley the envelope.

Lily was over at Miley's house and the two went upstairs to see go start on their homework and see who the mail was from.

Miley and Lily took their homework out and got comfortable.

"You know, I really think that Ms. Kunkle hates you," said Lily.

Miley thought Lily was crazy, No Lily, I haven't noticed at all. I mean even though she gave me approximately 2 weeks of detention and no participation in events, I am totally clueless."

"Okay, sorry jeeze…just making a point!"

"Uh huh…sure you are!"

"Do you think-"

Lily's question was interrupted with a huge gasp. Miley looked like she could faint. Miley tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth. Finally, she fought herself to it. Lily looked at what she was looking at. It was the letter that Miley had gotten in the mail.

"Miley, what does the letter say?"

Miley gave the letter to Lily to look at it. It said…

_Dear Miley,_

_I know who you are!_

_I am going to get you and nothing can stop that. Not even your little friend!_

_Anonymous_

Lily didn't know how to react… "Miley I am so sorry! I don't know and I wonder how he found out"

"Listen Lily, you must not tell anyone about this letter. This is just between you and me."

"But Miley I really think you should tell someone. They can actually do something to help you."

"And risk their lives? No Way!"

"So you are willing to risk mine?"

"Lily, that's not what I meant…I can't tell anyone because they will find out that I am Hannah Montana!"

"But Miles, your dad and Jackson both know that you are Hannah Montana."

"K! Lily! Listen to me! First of all, I don't want to put their lives in danger because of me. And two, why in the world would I tell Jackson? Seriously Lily, sometimes, I can't even tell if you have a brain."

"K! Fine! But-"

"Lily! Look! There's a p.s. on the bottom of this letter!" Miley's eyes turned huge.

"Ooh! Ooh! What does it say?"

The letter said…

_P.S. _

_I know where you live and I will come and get you when you least expect it!_

**SO! We hoped you liked it! Anyways this was our first Hannah Montana fanfic so yeah. **

**O yea i forgot the disclaimer and stuff**

**Ahem…WE DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT!**

**Yea…so review and we will and want suggestions! So if you have any suggestions review and state them. We might take them…If we do…we will be sure to mention your name/pen name. We have to give you guys some credit…k! so we'll stop talking…see ya next time, folks!**

** Vanessa and Ashley**

**Love ya!**


	3. What was Written on the Wall

**Recap**

"Lily! Look! There's a p.s. on the bottom of this letter!" Miley's eyes turned huge.

"Ooh! Ooh! What does it say?"

The letter said…

_P.S. _

_I know where you live and I will come and get you when you least expect it!_

* * *

**What was Written on the Wall**

The next day Miley and Lily decided to earn service hours by help setting up for the dance that was going to start in a few hours. They were in the commons. It was the Masquerade Ball. Everyone would be in costumes.

"So, Miley…What are you going to where to the dance?" Lily asked while she stapled posters onto the wall on front of her.

"Um…I was thinking I should where my red dress that I wore to the 50's dance. You?"

"That's nice…I am going to where a white halter top with jeans."

"Oh..."

"Hey this stupid stapler stopped working! Argh!"

"Hey are we the only people in this school right now? It's a little pretty quiet. I haven't noticed…but then again I never notice anything."

" K…whatever…but now that you mention it, it is a bit-"Lily got cut off. All the electricity went off.

"Aww…Sweet Niblets! How will we finish up…?"

"I know and it is soo quiet!"

"A little too quiet…"

_Bam! Crash! Bam! Whoosh!_

"What was that!" Lily asked very scared.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Miley, isn't that kinda hard considering how dark it is?"

"I think he or she knows what I mean…although it sounds more like a he."

"Well…you never actually heard _him_ talk, how would you know?"

"Well, Lily…there are somethings that every girl knows."

"Wait…are you saying I am not a girl?"

"Well, I consider you more of a…hmm…I don't know…a _**TOMBOY**_…considering you skateboard half your life!"

"Okay…Okay…I get it…anyways, are you done rambling? By the time we finish arguing the person is going to go away!"

Suddenly at that moment, the light turned on. The person who had been there had trashed the whole area…Miley and Lily looked all around the room. Their eyes were getting bigger and bigger by the second. It seemed like their eyes couldn't get any bigger when they stopped to look at the wall. It was spray painted with red coloring…it said…

_It's me again! I told you I'd find you! My plans are ready. I know exactly where you'll be when I decide to put my plan into action! So Beware!_

_You'll Never Guess!!!!!_

Miley stood there literally petrified.

Suddenly they heard a deep voice

"Ladies…I knew I'd find you here…"

Miley and Lily turned around to find…

* * *

**(A/N) Hey everyone! We know this chapter is short and we didn't update in a while…we hope it's worth it!!! We need some kind of idea of how to add Oliver in the story. If you have any ideas at all…tell us. If you think we should leave Oliver out of this story, tell us that too! Other than that…we have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen next and who the murderer is. Oops…we might have let too much info out…anyways…GIVE US SUIGGESTIONS AND REVIEW!!!**

**Plz tell us about the Oliver issue…**

**Love ya**

**Vanessa/Ashley**


	4. I Guess Friendships Never Last Forever

**(A/N) Hey ppls! This whole week is testing for us and we get out at 12:00, so we can update more often! This chapter focuses more on Lily and Miley just to let you know! By the way…We won't have much homework this week! Whoopee!!!! Yeah ok…you get it! Enjoy the chapter! Talk to ya at the end…REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**Recap-**

_Miley stood there literally petrified._

_Suddenly they heard a deep voice_

"_Ladies…I knew I'd find you here…" _

_Miley and Lily turned around to find…_

* * *

**I Guess Friendships Never Last Forever **

THE PRINCIPAL

"Hey, Mr. Johnson!" Miley said. She was scared she didn't know what he was going to say. She didn't know what to think. Was he the murderer or did he just turn up in the wrong place at the wrong time?

Apparently, Lily was thinking the same thing because when Miley looked over to Lily, her face was exactly like what Miley's was.

"Girls, This is a dance, not a contest saying…_Who can trash this place the best_, although…you guyz could win…oh! What am I saying?"

Miley and Lily thought that there could be no one more insane than their own principal.

"First of all, what is this? It's all trashed! What did you guys do here? Throw a party? You know I expected more of you guys!"

"We know" Miley and Lily said in unison.

Mr. Johnson continued to look around the room. His eyes stopped and grew huge just as Miley's and Lily's had when they saw the spray paint.

"Which one of you two wrote that on the wall?"

Miley quickly answered. "uh…Lily did…you see, when the lights went off, Lily and I though two would have some fun and do something , and we found spray paint, so we thought it would be fun! Ha Ha Ha!!! Isn't that so funny!" Lily turned to stare at Miley and then caught on…"Oh…yeah…how…insensible of us! That is funny isn't it?"

"Obviously not….I am not laughing, am I"

"Mr. Johnson, we are really sorry and we promise we will clean it up before the dance starts!" Miley said. She didn't want to get into anymore trouble than she already was!

Mr. Johnson, Miley thought, gave the cruelest punishment a person could have.

He said…"That and two more things…you must serve everyone and be waitresses and are suspended for two days. What you guys have done is not good!"

"But-"the two girls started to say…

"Dut…dut…dut…what's said is said and you must not argue!"

"Fine…" replied Miley, reluctantly.

Mr. Johnson left the two girls to finish cleaning up and setting up…

"Thanks a lot Miley…Why did you have to pull me into it….why couldn't you just tell him the truth?" Lily asked seriously.

"And what…let the world know I am Hannah Montana? I don't think so!"

"Well…I would rather do that than drown in school!" Now what will I tell my mom? **(A/n) Lily is saying the following line which is in italics in a mocking voice. **_Hey mom…i got suspended school for two days because a murderer wants to kill Miley and we trashed the place and to top it off we lied to the principal…_I think not!"

"Lily, it is not my fault…I mean I can't just quit being Hannah Montana!"

"Well, maybe you should…It is not such a bad idea!"

"Okay…Lily this is just about telling your mom, right? Tell her that the school changed the holidays to this week!"

"Oh! So now you want me to lie to my mom as well? You know what Miley? Maybe I shouldn't have been your friend. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't get into so much trouble? I wouldn't get sinned for lying!"

"Well…if you weren't my close friend…you wouldn't know Hannah Montana, like actually _know_ her…you favorite celebrity."

"Well, I would still rather be Hannah's biggest fan than be Miley security guard...because that's how I feel right now…You are pulling me into mistakes you do…and truthfully Miley…it's not so Happy Go Lucky!"

"But Lily, What did Hannah Mont-"but Lily cut her off.

"See? There it is again! Hannah Montana this…Hannah Montana that…Everything revolves around Hannah Montana doesn't it? Well newsflash Miley…it doesn't!" She was on the verge of tears. Her voice was shaking uncontrollably.

"But Lily, don't you care what happens to Hannah mont-…me? "

"And Miley…I swear to God…sometimes you don't think about anyone but yourself…" Saying this Lily fled out the door crying.

"Lily…Don't leave me…not now…not ever…I can change…"Miley literally whispered this. She lost her best friend to Hannah Montana…

"What am I going to do now?" Miley was sitting on the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged it.

* * *

**Will Lily and Miley get back together before the murderer makes his next move?**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Well…That's all for this chapter folks…we are still thinking about Oliver so keep reviewing…we only got three reviews so far about the Oliver problem, but we need more to make a decision. It's 2-1 for Moliver…but you never know it might be loliver or no romance at all depending on your vote. Anyways…we will take suggestions! So REVIEW AS SOON AS YOU READ THE CHAPTER…WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!!! Ahem…Jk!!! Lol!!!**

**BTW we will post chapter 2 of **_**Secrets are being spilled**_** soon, so watch out for that!**

**Love Ya,**

**Vanessa/Ashley**


	5. Getting Together and Sharing Secrets

**(A/N) You'll see if this turned out to be a Moliver or not by reading this chapter…Review if what you liked what you got**

**Recap-**

"_But Lily, don't you care what happens to Hannah mont-…me? "_

"_And Miley…I swear to God…sometimes you don't think about anyone but yourself…" Saying this Lily fled out the door crying._

"_Lily…Don't leave me…not now…not ever…I can change…"Miley literally whispered this. She lost her best friend to Hannah Montana…_

"_What am I going to do now?" Miley was sitting on the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged it._

* * *

**Getting Together and Sharing Secrets**

Miley did not know what to do next. But she did know that if she didn't clean up right now, she would be in so much more trouble than what she was right now.

"I should have never said what I said to Mr. Johnson. I lied and I brought Lily into it. I am so bad. No! I am the worst."

Miley started to clean up everything. She out back the tables that had fallen back up. She cleaned up the broken pieces of the vase that had fallen down and everything around her. No one to help. Then she realized something.

"Wait, you know what? Why am I feeling sorry for myself? It's not my fault Lily wanted to be my friend when we first met. She wanted to be my friend. So, why should I feel sorry for myself? If Lily isn't going to talk to me, then I am not going to talk to her. Hmph!!! And to prove that I am mad at her just as much as she is mad at me, I am going to add something to this writing!"

Saying this Miley found the can of spray paint lying on the floor and looked up at the wall. She added a few words to it and looked at it with pride.

The wall now said…

_It's me again! I told you I'd find you! My plans are ready. I know exactly where you'll be when I decide to put my plan into action! So Beware! BTW I hate Mr. Johnson, Mrs. Riley, and Mrs. VIner. I want to be expelled from school so that I don't have look at your ugly faces again! _

_You'll Never Guess!!!!!_

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Then Lily walked in the door,

"You know what Miley? I wanted to say-"but she stopped after looking at the wall.

"Who wrote that, Miley?"

"Uh…the rats…yeah…I mean I just saw a bunch sneaking around." Then Miley ducked under the tables and pretended to look for rats. "Here rats, rats, rats…common….squeak squeak."

"You did that to get back at me didn't you…I was going to come here to tell you that I was acting like a jerk and that I was sorry…but now, I take my sorry back!" Lily was just about to leave.

"Lily wait!" Lily stopped, but she didn't turn around to look at Miley.

"Lily I'm sorry! I guess we both were acting like jerks…but I don't think you know how I feel?"

"How you feel about what…having a security guard…Oh you must love it, I'm sure…you know Miley? Now I know how Jackson feels every time you blame him for something." She said sarcastically. She sat down on a table.

Miley sat down from the seat across from her.

"Well, no…and I do know how you feel…Jackson's the one who blames me…I don't blame Jackson(she got the look from Lily)…sometimes…"

"mmhm"

"What I meant was Do you know how I feel about the murderer? Lily, let me ask you something…What would you do if there was a murderer coming after you, you just lost your best friend in the whole wide world, and got suspended?"

"Well, I guess we'll never know because I'm not important to anyone! And to answer your other problems…a murderer would have to come after me first because that's what started it all! Why would a murderer want to come after me?"

" Well…why wouldn't a murderer want to come after you?"

"Because Miley…I am not teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana. I am not Avril Lavine, and I am not Julia Roberts…I am just plain old Lily Truscott who is a tomboy and nobody cares about her."

"Well, I do! So do my family, your family, and all your close friends like Oliver!" Miley loved saying his name. She never told anyone _yet_, but she had a secret crush on Oliver. Every time he walked by, she would do something really embarrassing. She also felt a pinch of jealousy every time Oliver tried to flirt with another girl.

"Well, to tell you the truth Miley…and…I haven't really told anyone…but…you two are actually the only friends I have. That's part of the reason of why I came back. I didn't want to lose another friend."

"That's why?" Miley asked in disbelief.

"I said part didn't I? The other part is because you two are the only people I can tell my secrets to. And I know that you two won't keep anything away form me either!" Lily saw Miley starring at the floor. "Right? Miley what are you hiding?"

"Okay I'll tell you…you made me feel guilty! Promise me you won't laugh!"

"Hey you didn't laugh at me, so why would I laugh at you?"

"Okay…ready?"

"Yeah?"

"I have this secret crush on…"

"On who?"

"On Oliver"

Lily gasped really loudly. "Really? OH my god? No kidding!"

"I wouldn't be joking in the matter of love!"

"But Miley, you can't love Oliver!"

"Why not?"

"Because! I kinda…sorta love him too…well…okay…I love him a lot…so I'll ask you nicely…Can you back off?"

"That's your idea of nice? No wonder you don't have any friends…any offense..."

"It's just that I loved Oliver ever since kindergarten…I just never had the guts to tell anyone. So yeah…Can you get away from him…i mean you can still talk to him and stuff…just don't like him like him…okay?"

"No Lily…I like Oliver too…we will just have to see who he likes better."

"But-"

"Common…let's clean up…we can ask him when he shows up at the dance."

"But Miley…I'm okay with asking him…but aren't you worried about what the murderer will do to you? What if he makes his move soon?"

"Trust me Lily…I know how he thinks…he won't make his move until later…Now let's get this puppy cleaned up! Well…it's more of a dog. Heh heh! Get it?"

But, boy was she wrong…Who knew that the murderer was going to be at the dance…then and there…waiting for her!

* * *

**(A/N) Hey! Like this chapter? Oliver will show up in the next…sorry to maddie4eva for not letting you choose…we found a great idea…this way we won't spoil the story for you…for the people who are like "What is she talking about?" FORGET IT…Jk…So did ya like it? Did you get the Moliver you wanted? REVIEW AS SOON AS YOU READ THIS CHAPTER! TOODLES!**

**Love Ya,**

**Vanessa/Ashley**


	6. Who Will He Pick and Missing

**A/N) Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of the story…Someone flamed our story…so i guess they didn't like it…but I mean…It's only one flame right? You guys like it right? Hopefully we won't get any more flames…HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! BTW…if you guys don't like the story…we'll stop…so let us know!**

**Vanessa/Ashley **

* * *

**Recap-**

"_Trust me Lily…I know how he thinks…he won't make his move until later…Now let's get this puppy cleaned up! Well…it's more of a dog. Heh heh! Get it?"_

_But, boy was she wrong…Who knew that the murderer was going to be at the dance…then and there…waiting for her!_

Miley and Lily quickly cleaned up the place. Lily was going to clean up the wall but she stopped to look at it for a second…

Miley saw her and came to her, "Lily, I told you I was sorry! You don't have to be in my face about it by starring at it!"

"No, I am not trying to…It's just that I was thinking whether we should clean it up or not!"

"huh?"

"Well…I mean doesn't it stand out to you…it's like a-a-a…ooh…i got it….it's like a Halloween theme…a Halloween Haunt Dance! Boo Ya!"

"That's a great idea Lily. I just got one teeny tiny problem with that."

"What?" She looked like she was in suspense.

"Oh nothing. Just that…IT'S THE MIDDLE OF MAY AND HALLOWEEN IS IN OCTOBER! "

"But-"

"Just clean up."

"Fine"

They cleaned up with just 15 minutes to spare. They had brought their dresses from home so that they could just dress up in school.

"So, ya looking forward to the dance?" Miley asked to break the silence between them.

Lily wasn't paying attention. She was in a trance.

"Lily! Lily! LILY!"

"Huh? What? Oh…I'm sorry Miley! What did you say?"

"Nothing…What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

Miley gave her the look just like Lily gave her earlier when she told her about Oliver. "K! Fine…Just don't look at me like that! To tell you the truth…I was thinking about Oliver and wondering whether he'll say that he likes me or you better."

"Oh Yeah…how could I forget?"

People started coming in just as the clock hit five. There were so much music food, games, and dancing. The songs people were dancing to was like Smack That, Fergaliciouis, London Bridge, Glamorous, and other pop/rock type songs.

Miley and Lily went up to the office and asked Mr. Johnson for their aprons which they were supposed to wear to serve.

They found them and went back to the commons. Almost all the whole school was there…how were they going to watch out for the murderer? But, Miley and Lily wasn't worried about that. They wanted to know how they were going to find Oliver.

For the time being they had to go around serving food. They went to go to the table of food which was in the center of the room, they saw a whole gang of people clapping and cheering someone on. Miley and Lily went to see who it was. IT was none other than Oliver.

He was taking some marshmallows which were there as a topping for ice-cream, on a spoon, ate it, and then poured some whip cream in his mouth. He saw Miley and Lily looking at him with a disgusting look. His mouth was so full that he couldn't speak properly…" i beilly, I lelly" (He was trying to say…HI Miley, hi Lily).

Everyone in that crowd turned to look at them.

"Hey, Oliver…uh…can you come with us for a sec." Miley asked…

"What? Why? Can't you see I'm busy…I don't want to disappoint my fans." Oliver said after he had swallowed his marshmallow with whip cream.

Miley and Lily started pushing everyone away when Oliver turned around to get some punch out of the punch bowl.

Oliver turned around. It looked like he was about to say something, but stopped when he only saw Lily and Miley

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Where did everyone else go and why are you two wearing aprons!"

"Because they ran out of jeans….now can we move on?" Miley replied.

"But-"

"Oliver come with us!"

"Where?"

"Here!" Miley and Lily took them to the corner. "We need to ask you a very important question." Miley said.

"Ok! Ok! I confess…I stole your hotdog during lunch…I am sooo sorry! Don't hurt me!"

"That's not what I am talking about…and you owe me $2.50!"

"Well, what is it then?" He had with a puzzled look on his face.

"Which one of us do you like better…and I mean like like…I mean like love like…and I want the truth and nothing but the truth. I want-?

"Miley, I think he gets it! The truth is Oliver…you might not know this…but we both have this little….ok who am I kidding…HUGE CRUSH ON YOU!" Lily said cutting Miley off.

"Well, Well, Well, someone _lurves_ the OllieTrolley…well, well well then…"Oliver said.

"Oliver…stop with the well's and just tell us who you like."

"I feel odd…how can I say it…won't the other person feel bad?"

"How about you tell us separately"

"That could work…"

"I'll go first" Miley said.

"Fine" Lily wanted to go first.

Oliver and Miley went to a corner, Lily felt like it took forever…like…almost an hour…when it was only 1 minute.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I went to Oliver…I really wanted to know what was going to happen. Would he say yes or no? Oh…so suspenseful.

"Miley…I never knew I was going to be asked this question…but since I am, I guess i have to answer. The answer would be-"

I was so nervous…Two seconds from now…Oliver can say yes…or he can say no!

"The answer would be YES I do Love you the same way you love me"

"And that's a hec of a lot of love! I can't wait to tell Lily!"

I was about to leave when Oliver caught my hand. His cold hand felt good on my warm skin. After he did so…he looked at Lily and he looked happy. I think he was happy that he couldn't see him. "What is it, Oliver?"

"Miley, Don't tell Lily…I will tell her myself…I don't want her to feel bad. Don't even mention this topic to her. K?"

"Anything for you Hun"

* * *

**End of Miley's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Miley came back looking happy…now I knew that since Miley was happy I would have to go through the worst news that was going to come, which was the news that I wasn't looking forward to.

I went to Oliver with a sad look on my face and he said.

"There, there, Lily…why would you be so sad when I have great news for you."

"Miley looks so happy and now I know that you said-…Great news for me? What?"

"Ha! Ha! The truth is Lily, I never knew I was going to be asked this question…but since I am, I guess i have to answer. The answer would be-"

I was so nervous…Two seconds from now…Oliver can say yes…or he can say no!

"The answer would be YES I do Love you the same way you love me"

"Oh! Oliver that is so sweet! Thanks…I can't wait to tell Miley!"

I was about to leave when Oliver caught my hand. His cold hand sent shivers up my spine. After he did so…he looked for Miley and she wasn't there…I think he was happy. "What is it, Oliver?"

"Please don't tell Miley this ok? I don't want her to feel bad…don't even mention this topic okay?"

"Anything for you Oliver!" After I said this, he left. I turned around and walked back to where i was standing before and where Miley should have been standing. I guess she had to use the restroom. Then I saw a piece of paper flying away. I caught it and read it. I almost fainted. But, one thing was weird about this paper…since it wasn't typed like the last two notes or written on the wall, I could tell that the handwriting was simialr to someone esles...I unfortunatley could not recall who...just my luck,…The piece of paper I was holding said…

_I have your dear friend…Me…the murderer…you and your other little friend come and find us if you can!_

_Betcha can't find us!_

* * *

**(A/N) Well…That's it for now…This was the longest chapter we ever did…anyways…The ending is going to be really weird looking at the pairings…but we think you'll like it! AND NO THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT THE LAST! Lol! Thanks to all who reviewed and if you can again…that would be great. Bubye!**

**Once again thanks…and a review maybe?**

**LOVE YA,**

**VANESSA/ASHLEY**


	7. Out of All TImes, Why Now?

**Recap-**

_I have your dear friend…Me…the murderer…you and your other little friend come and find us if you can!_

_Betcha can't find us!_

* * *

**End of Lily's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Out of All TImes, Why Now?**

Lily reread the note out of shock and turned around to find Oliver. She looked everywhere and finally found him near the food table.

"Oliver, Look at this." Oliver took the note. He had to read it about five times to actually believe it and let it sink in.

"Where do you think he could have taken her." He said as he turned to look at Lily.

Lily got lost in his big blue eyes. She didn't know what she was saying.

"Think about what" She asked in a dreamy voice.

Oliver looked at her strangely and before he replied she caught herself. "Oh, What I think about the letter which you asked me about." She said nervously. '_Nice going Lily! In front of your crush!'_

Oliver nodded after hearing her reply… "I don't know! What do you think!" She asked.

Oliver replied. "Hmm…Where would I go with my victim if I was the murderer." Lily and Oliver where deep in thought. Suddenly they both had an idea.

"The gym!" They both yelled out in unison as they turned to look at each other. Lily blushed, but turned her face before Oliver could see.

The gym teacher, Mr.Robinson was the only teacher who didn't return back to the classroom(gym room) after school hours. They both ran through the crowd. There was so much crowd that they had blocked their only entry to the gym. All the other doors had been locked.

Suddenly Lily felt something vibrating in her pocket. It was her cell phone. Someone had sent her a text

"Hey Oliver, I just got a text message from Miley!"

"Oh! What does it say?"

* * *

**(A/N) The text messages are in italics. It starts with Miley, then Lily, then Miley….and so on.**

* * *

_Lily! I am at the gym! Come and get me!_

Lily and Oliver looked at each other again and said in unison," I told you she was at the gym. NO you didn't. I did" They started laughing.

Lily typed back.

_We'll try Miley, but our only entry is being blocked with the crowd._

Lily was skilled at texting because she was always texting Miley. Her fingers would move so fast.

_Well, Hurry! I only have a few minutes!_

_Why? Where did the murderer go?_

_Can't tell you now! Just Hurry!  
_

_We'll try Miley! Wait! Who is the Murderer?_

_OK_

_It's…._

_Who is it…come on!_

_Don't make it so suspenseful! Who is it! Who is it!_

_Its…_

But too late! Lily's cell phone battery had died.

Oliver asked" Well, who was it?"

"I know as much as you do…Oh god! Out of all times, why did you have to choose now for my cell phone battery to die?"

* * *

**(A/N) Hey guyz! You will come to know who the murderer is in the next chapter and might end up a Moliver or Loliver. We don't know yet…But, Moliver fans must not be mad if it's Loliver, and Loliver fans must not be mad if it's a Moliver! Okay?**

**Sorry for the short chapter! We will update after memorial holiday…If you were wondering…May 25-May29…Yippee!!!!! **

**And now…a review perhaps???**

**Love Ya…Chocolate is good for your souls…jk**

**Vanessa/Ashley**


	8. You're the Murderer? Big Mistake!

**(A/N) Finally…we can update…! Sorry about the loooooooong wait…we had finals and dsill do for the rest of this week! ENJOY!!!! YOU WILL GET TO KNOW WHO IN THE MURDERER IS! Oh yea…the winner of the poll about killing Miley or not was…..2!!!!!!! Miley is not going to die…sorry for the people who voted 1…**_**IF we do a sequal we will use #1...and no, the story is not over!!!!!!**_

* * *

**RECAP- **

_Its…_

_But too late! Lily's cell phone battery had died._

_Oliver asked" Well, who was it?"_

"_I know as much as you do…Oh god! Out of all times, why did you have to choose now for my cell phone battery to die?"_

_

* * *

_

**You're the Murderer? Big Mistake!**

Lily then turned to Oliver…"Hey! Oliver I need to use your cell phone!"

Oliver gave it to her, but before, he asked why.

"Because I want to eat it. Why do you think!"

Lily took the cell and started texting Miley.

* * *

_Come on Miley…who is it….._

_Just come into the gym…NOW!!!!_

Lily looked up at the door. Not many people where in there. She found Oliver and took him to the door.

"Okay Oliver, on the count of three. Lets go in."

"Ok"

"One…"

Two…"

"Three…"

They opened the door. They looked around and they saw Miley. They looked next to her. AS soon as they saw the person their mouths hung wide open. The two looked like wide-eyed zombies. They could not move, speak, or doing anything. What they saw sent chills to there spines.

"yo-yo-you're the mur-mur-muderer?" Lily asked stuttering…

"He's the murderer!" Lily said again.

"Can you tell me something I don't know?" Miley replied really annoyed.

Oliver went up to him shocked.

"Why'd you do it" he asked him.

"No, Why did you do it?"

Oliver and the murderer were arguing and the girls didn't know what it was about.

"What are you two bickering about?" Miley asked.

"I just wanted to know why he even kidnapped you and how it was even possible for a guy like him!" Oliver replied pointing to the murderer who was none other than...Rico!

"OK! Ok! I'll tell you my little story. But, only if you spill yours after!" he said pointing to Oliver. Oliver looked uncomfortable but agreed because he was curious.Miley and Lily were confused, but went along...

"Well, one day, I was watching TV and there was nothing interesting on except the news. In-" He got cut off by Lily.

"You think the news is interesting?"

Rico ignored her and continued…

" Anyways….on the news it said that a murderer was looking for Hannah Montana."

"So you knew I was Hannah Montana?" Miley asked shocked.

"Hold your horses! I'm getting to it doll face! So one day, I think it was like a month ago, I was near your house taking care of my father's business. I then saw a ladder to your house and I walked up it. It led to your room and I looked through. I saw the closet open and I saw two big letters. HM. I could only guess that it was Hannah Montana. I also heard Lily and you talking about it in school one day!"

Miley and Lily looked at each other, secretly blaming each other.

"I remembered the news, and I really wanted to be with you. So I pretended to be the murderer and wrote all those notes!"

"OHHHH!!!!!1No wonder the handwriting looked familiar!" Lily exclaimed recalling the note.

"Rico, why did you do that? You got me really worried!" Miley said.

"I know…but I really wanted to be with you and I didn't want you getting hurt!"

"Oh you mean from the murderer?"

"No, from clown dufus over there!" Rico replied nodding his head at Oliver. Oliver was trying to sneak away.

"Oliver wait! Rico what are you talking about!"Miley asked.

"Go ahead Oliver. Tell your wonderful girlfriend**_s_** what happened!' Rico said. Stressing the 's' on girlfriends.

Lily said, " Yeah Oliver tell us what this is all about! Girlfriends?"

"Yeah…see? I'd rather not! I don't want to ruin the wonderful moment" Oliver said as he tried to get away. But Lily caught onto his shirt and pulled him back!

"Ok!Ok!I'll confess!" HE looked raelly nervous and uncomfortable and blurted out, "WellIreallylikebothofyouandIdidn'tknowwhichonetochoosesoItoldbothofyouIlikeyou!" Oliver said all in one breath.

Miley said, "What" and Lily said, "huh?" at the same time, so it sounded like 'wuh'.

"I said I really like both of you and I didn't know which one to choose so I told both of you I like you!"

"See? I told you! I didn't want you getting hurt.I'll always be there for you hun!" Rico said to Miley while untying her and then hugging her.

"Rico stop! I can't believe you did this!" Miley said looking towards Oliver.

"Yeah, neither can I!" Lily said.

"And Lily the only reason I started talking to you was because Oliver said he like me and I forgave you!" Miley said.

"Well, same here!" Lily replied.

"Well, then I guess we're not friends all over again!"

"Bye everyone! I'm leaving!" Miley and Lily said together. Then, they glared at each other and left separate ways. Miley through the left door and Lily to the right.

" I told you, you shouldn't have done it!" Rico said.

"You never told me anything!" Oliver replied.

"I guess all I can do is tell the truth of which girl I really like." Oliver said. he sighed, then continued...

" I may care about both of them, but only one will stay in my heart!"

"And who is that one?" Rico asked.

"That one is……

* * *

**Aha! Cliffy! So sorry we couldn't update, One we were stuck, two we had no idea how to end this chapter, and three we had finals and still do. Next time, we take this long, please PM us, or if you don't have an account, review to one of our stories to remind us. We will then make it a priority. THANKS...WE REACHED UP TO FIFTY REVIEWS!Thanks…and now a review maybe?**

**Before we forget…DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!!!!**

**The next few chapters will be romance…not really mystery…thnks and review!!!**

**THNX EVERYONE!**

**Vanessa/Ashley! **


	9. Believe in Yourself, Lily

**Recap-**

" _I told you, you shouldn't have done it!" Rico said._

"_You never told me anything!" Oliver replied._

"_I guess all I can do is tell the truth of which girl I really like." Oliver said. he sighed, then continued..._

" _I may care about both of them, but only one will stay in my heart!"_

"_And who is that one?" Rico asked._

"_That one is……_

_

* * *

_

**Believe in Yourself, Lily**

He paused…he didn't answer for a second. He was in deep thought. There were his two best friends. He already knew the one he loved. How would he tell the other? Why was life being so complicated? If he told both of them, they would encounter this problem again! _Ugh…what should I do? What should I do?_

"ANY DAY NOW!" Rico said. His arms were folded and he was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ok! Shut up Rico! I'll tell you my plan if you promise not to tell anyone!"

"Ok! I promise! I promise! Just hurry up and get to the good part!"

"OK! OK! Jeez!" and with that, Oliver whispered the plan to Rico. AS Rico was listening, his eyes grew bigger and bigger. It was almost as big as an owl!

"WOW! How are you going to pull that off!"

"Just takes a little thinking and some mental toughocity" He replied tapping his head.

"oookkk…"

"ok! So first I gotta go talk to Lily….See ya Rico!"

**At Lily's House**

_Ding Dong!_

Lily's mom came to the door and opened it.

"Oliver, what a surprise! I haven't seen you around here in a while."

"I know. I've been really busy."

There was a really odd silence…

"Uhh…Ms. Truscott, Can I please talk to Lily!?!?!" Oliver asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh! Of course. Go on upstairs…she's right in her room!"

Oliver walked through the living room and went upstairs. He was going to tell Lily and Miley the truth. Deep down inside he really liked…loved…Miley. But Lily was very close. He didn't want to face what was going ot happen next. He walked upstairs, particularly slowly. He didn't want to face it. He couldn't see his best friend break down and cry. He took interest at one painting. It was the Mono Lisa by the famous Leonardo DaVinci. It really amazed him how the eyes would move the same way you go. _What am I doing! Come on Oliver! Think! Think! Don't get distracted…Everything will be alright…you are going to have to face this sooner or later. If she was really your best friend she would forgive you. Come on! You can do it buddy! You just gotta believe._

By this time. Oliver was right outside Lily's door. He knocked on it twice. He heard some shuffling inside. Then, after about a minute, the door opened.

Lily came out. Her mascara that she was wearing that day was smudged down her face. Oliver could tell she had been crying.

"Oliver? Wha-what are you do-doing here?"

"Lily I really have to tell you the truth…I can't hide it, and it really pains me that you two are fighting."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about, who I like the most between you and Miley."

"oh.." Lily felt really stupid and hoped he didn't notice for just replying a one word answer for his reply. Oliver did notice, but he understood why.

"Lily….you're my closest friend. Ever since kindergarten. You're like my sister and I always will and have thought of it that way. If anyone hurts you, I feel pain. Which is what I'm feeling right now! Lily, brothers may love sisters but brothers don't date sisters. I really like you, but only as a best friend/sister. Nothing more. I'm really sorry Lily, but I hope theres someway I can make it up to you.

"But, guys can date their best friends, right? You said I was your best friends as well!" Oliver could see a little bit of hope in her eyes. and regretted making the next line he was going to say harsh.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that." He felt guilt hit in ferociously.

Lily started to sob even harder with more mascara running down her face mixed with her salty tears. Oliver didn't know what to do so he slipped into a song.

Oliver:

**When I look into your sad eyes  
It makes me feel for you  
Cuz I don't see the light  
That was always shining through  
Someone broke your heart  
And now it's easy to give up  
I'm tellin you  
It's not the end  
It's not the end of love **

Lily had refused to look up. She didn't want to give in so easily. After all, she knew this guy since kindergarten. How could he choose Miley? He only knew her since third grade!

**Keep believin', baby  
Cuz everything happens for a reason  
Though tonight tears fill your eyes  
Don't stop dreamin' girl  
I'll be right here to lean on  
You're gonna make it through  
I wanna see you  
Keep believin'**

Lily kept her face down.

**Has anybody ever told you  
How beautiful you truly are  
How just one smile from you  
Can open up any heart  
You deserve that too  
Let somebody lift you up  
You gotta know  
Somewhere out there  
You're gonna find love, yeah**

This time, Oliver went up to her and lifted her chin with his finger, revealing the face of a histerically crying Lily.

**Keep believin', baby  
Cuz everything happens for a reason  
Though tonight tears fill your eyes  
Don't stop dreamin' girl  
I'll be right here to lean on  
You're gonna make it through  
I wanna see you**

**Keep believin', just have faith  
I promise you the clouds will break  
And someday soon  
You'll see the sun  
And find that someone**

Oliver pulled Lily into a big hug.

**Keep believin'  
Cuz everything happens for a reason  
And though tonight tears fill your eyes  
Don't stop dreamin' girl  
I'll be right here to lean on  
You're gonna make it through  
I wanna see you  
Keep believin'**

**Keep believin' **

They pulled apart. Oliver looked at Lily, his eyes with concern. He was waiting for a response, but all he got was a sigh. She had gone and was laying down on her bed.

Since Oliver didn't a response, he sighed and then softly said, "I'm sorry Lily…bye!"

**

* * *

(A/N) In the next chapter…**

**Oliver confesses his feelings towards Miley.**

**Something's wrong with Lily. Miley and Oliver finds out that Lily is starving herself!**

**Ha! Ha! You thought the story would end in the next chapter didn't you? Well you thought wrong….we still have a few to go! And then maybe a sequel…we will think about that one… LIKEY?LIKEY? That was a faster update! Last time we didn't update because we were working on our two HSM stories…so sorry about that…SCHOOL'S OUT TOMORROW…YeaYa!**

**DISCLAIMER: we don't own Hannah Montana...or else we would be filthy rich...jk**

**That song was called 'Keep Believing' by Aaron Carter**

**And now…a review perhaps?**

**Love ya, **

**---Vanessa/Ashley**


	10. The Kiss and Starving

(A/N) Sorry if we made you wait a bit. Hope this chapter makes it up!

* * *

**Recap-**

_Since Oliver didn't a response, he sighed and then softly said, "I'm sorry Lily…bye!"_

* * *

**The Kiss and Starving**

As he was riding his bike to Miley's house, he was thinking **(I think I forgot to mention that he had ridden his bike to Lily's house), **_Did I make the right decision? Of course I did! _Oliver knew that is decision was right. What he wasn't sure of was if he told Lily the right way. He soon rode up to the porch. _Ok. Now I have to go tell Miley. I'll think about the Lily situation later. _

Oliver rang the doorbell. After a few seconds Mr. Stewart opened the door. To Oliver, it felt like hours.

"How long does it take for someone to open a freakin' door!" He said as he barged inside without even saying a 'hello' to Miley's dad.

"Hi to you to Oliver." said Miley's dad. He looked very surprised. He had never seen Oliver this way.

Oliver just ignored him and walked up the stairs. He was extremely nervous. He knocked on Miley's door. He heard some shuffling and someone finally opened it. It was Miley.

* * *

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

Miley opened the door. I felt so good to see her. The roses were behind my back.

Just like I did to Lily, I decided to sing a song to her.

Ain't nobody takin care of you  
Apparantly not  
Let me show you girl what I can do  
Oliver used to  
Hold back, lay low, step back  
But now, till I find out everything about you  
Girl i swear

I'm putting in homework  
Till i get to know you  
I'm putting in homework  
I'll study your every move  
I'm putting in homework  
Till i know everything you like  
I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind  
I'm on the grind till i know it  
I'm putting in homework

Do my best to chill  
But can't wait until  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... o'clock  
Tick Tick Tick Tock  
If you feel it don't make me wait  
Another moment of another day  
Don't wait another day

Ain't no body taking care of you  
Apparantly not  
Let me show you girl what I can do  
Oliver used to  
Hold back, lay low, step back  
Now, till I find out everything about you  
Girl I swear

I'm putting in homework  
Till I get to know you  
I'm putting in homework  
I'll study your every move  
I'm putting in homework  
Till I know everything you like  
I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind  
I'm on the grind till I know it  
I'm putting in homework

Yeah, uh,  
Even though you work  
Even though you stressin  
You know you like  
How she keeping you guessing  
You gotta see it through  
Even though you probably knew  
She's so cute when she smiles  
Cause it shines through  
See we ain't got no shame  
I'm puttin in my homework till I get your name  
Till I see my perfect picture coming true  
I can hardly rest till i'm holding you  
1, 2, adore you want to hold you  
3, 4, I put in work till I'm yours  
5, 6, now I can hear the clock tick  
7, 8 maybe late, baby I don't want to wait  
Don't want to wait-uh another whole day  
Tell me what you want  
What you need I will stay  
You know, to me you will always be perfect  
And that's why im...

Then I gave her the flowers. I asked…very nervously...

"Miley wou-wou-would you b-be my girlfriend?"

I saw tears in her eyes. At first I thought she didn't want to. Then, from what she said next, I knew I was wrong, and was relieved.

"Yes, Oliver! I'd-I'd love to" We embraced in a friendly hug.

There was an awkward silence. Then I, being so stupid, started blabbering about something and trying to break the silence. I mentally kicked myself for that.

"Oliver would you just shut up and kiss me!" Miley said.

I kissed her. Her lips felt so sweet and smooth. The smell of her strawberry lip-gloss wanted me to stay longer, but we pulled apart. She rubbed the lip-gloss out of my lips softly with her thumb. I felt really embarrassed. I think she noticed because she gave her famous, soft chuckle.

I stayed there for about half an hour talking. About what? About US! I would have stayed longer, but my mom called and I had to go home for dinner. We said our goodbyes and left.

Before I left, I said sorry to Mr. Stewart for my rudeness in the beginning. He asked me why I was so jumpy that time. I left it for Miley to answer. After all, it is HER dad.

* * *

**(A/N)We are just going to skip a few days….now it is a week later)**

It was Monday morning and Miley got up and got ready for school. She got up little earlier that day because she wanted to look really good for Oliver. She also wanted to apologize to Lily. _I know I'm being selfish. I mean I wouldn't be apologizing if Oliver didn't choose me, but I still want our friendship back._

She got to school and saw Oliver. Apparently, Lily wasn't there yet. While they were waiting for Lily, Miley and Oliver were talking for a while. Oliver even complimented her on her dress.

They talked from about everything to nothing.

* * *

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

Miley and I were waiting for Lily. We started talking. I thought things would be awkward for me and Miley because of what happened yesterday, but everything was the same. Miley didn't change one bit, except for a clothes a little. But that's alright. Who can blame her, I mean this is the Ollie Trolley we're talking about.

Then I saw her from the corner of my eye. Lily. She was at her locker. I told Miley and we went up to her.

She was facing her locker and we were facing her back.

"Lily-" I heard Miley say. But, as soon as Lily turned around, Miley stopped, and I understood why. Lily was nothing but skin and bones. It looked like, if anyone touched her, she would break. I've never seen anyone look more miserable.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I called Lily, but as soon as I did I stopped. And can you blame me? She looked like a stick. She looked so fragile. Was-was she starving herself? No can't be! Can it?

* * *

"Lily are you starving yourself?" Oliver asked. Apparently thinking the same line. As they say, great minds think alike 

"No! And I don't need you felling sorry for me either. You picked her, you can have her! You picked her, which means you care about her. Why should you care about me?" Lily replied.

"Lily, I care about both of you! You're like my sister. I won't let anything or anyone harm you and/or come between our friendship! Just, please don't do this to yourself Lily…Please! I'll feel hurt if you do." Oliver was really begging. He was on his hands and knees. He had tears in his eyes. It was because part of why she was starving herself was his fault.

"Well, if you feel hurt, then I'm made the right choice. Now you know how it feels!" Lily yelled in his face.

"Lily please." Oliver said trying to pull Lily into a hug.

"Eww! Get away from me, you freak!" Lily screamed causing attention to thrust upon herself. But, she didn't care. She grabbed her backpack and went away leaving Miley and Oliver behind.

"Lily please! Don't-" was all he could say. He started crying. Something he had never done before.

* * *

**(A/N) Thanks for all who reviewed in the last chapter. We will try to make our updates more frequent. But, this time we may not be able to. **

**We are leaving to go to Italy on Thursday, for vacation. You might see one more update, but we are not sure yet because we want to make the chapter extra good. We will be back sometime in the middle of August, just in time for the HSM movie. We will still try and update when we are there because we are bringing our laptops. Sorry about that. That's the reason we made this chapter a little bigger. We tried to squeeze two chapters together, but at the same time, keeping the same length. **

**Please review. If you want a certain something to happen in this story, tell us, and we will try to fit it in. Thank you and sorry about the problem. **

**But rest assured, you will definitely see an update in the future, during summer vacation (is what we meant). Oh yeah! If you guys are HSM (high school musical) fans, check out our HSM stories, and please give us suggestions. Alright! That's enough talking! Bye! Hope you guyz have a nice summer vacation!**

**P.S. Did you guys see the new episode with Jake and Miley telling him that she was Hannah Montana. Did you like it? It was good!**

**That song 'Homework' by Corbin Bleu. You might notice the name Oliver was in it. The original was Corbin Bleu. just to let you know.**

**Review please!**

**Love ya,**

**Vanessa/Ashley :D**


End file.
